Cambio de personalidad
by Minatsuki-chan xD
Summary: Qué pasaría si los akatsukis se electrocutaran y cambiaran de cuerpos? Oh no! Todo por querer ver la tele. Una maniática con pelo rosado? Pasen y lean! es mi primer fic onegaaai xD


Olaaaa soy minatsuki-chan xD y espero les guste este fic, es el primero que hago y esta basado en el capitulo "la antena" de "una familia de diez", pero claro con los akatsukis, ok léanlo! Jaja xD

DISCLAIMER: akatsuki ni naruto me pertenece solo a masashi kishimoto su creador.

En 3…2…1…¡ACCION!

_**Cambio de personalidad**_

Era un día nublado en la cueva akatsuki, dónde todos estaban a burridos, incluso Tobi estaba dormido, todos excepto Kakuzu e Hidan que peleaban por saber qué es mejor: el dinero o la religión, pero sus gritos molestaron a cierta peliazul, la única mujer de la organización, quién salió de su cuarto para reclamar.

-¡Se quieren callar! Intento ver la televisión- dijo con enojo, mientras el peliblanco entraba a su habitación observando atentamente el aparato viejo y empolvado, ya que el viejo avaro digo Kakuzu no quiso comprar otra, pero eso ya es otra cosa.

- Konan, entiendo que quieras ver la televisión pero… ¡COMO CH*** LA ESTAS VIENDO SI SE VE MAS GRIS QUE LOS OJOS DE PAIN!- dijo Hidan, ya saben, con sus hermosas palabras.

- ¡Alguien dijo algo de mí?- preguntó Pain entrando a la habitación que compartía con la peliazul, y con mirada asesina.

- No no nada, que eres el mejor líder del mundo y tus piercing son genealosos! °w° - dijo Hidan nervioso.

- A que sí? x3 – respondió Pain, a lo cual el alvino sonrío triunfante.

- Sí es cierto, la tele no sirve… Painsitoo ¿podrías subir a la azotea a arreglar la antena? :3 – dijo Konan con la mirada más tierna que pudo, sabía que él no se resistía a esa mirada tan "kawaii".

- Lo siento Konan pero no puedo,mejor dile a esta bola de tarados que te la arreglen porque acabo de llegar de una misión y estoy muy cansado a demás fíjate ya va a llover y…

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MII PAINSITO NO ME QUIEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!- se echó a llorar Konan caprichosamente.

Alterados por los sollozos de Konan, los demás akatsukis bajaron a ver que sucedía.

- Lider podrías callarla por favor? Intentaba leer un librp ¬¬' – dijo Kisame con los oídos tapados, mientras Konan seguía "llorando".

- Cállense todos!- gritó desesperado Pain, jalándose el cabello hasta parecer electrocutado, haciendo que Konan también dejase de "llorar"- y Konan cuando digo NO es NO!-

*Se ve a Pain moviendo la antena de un lado para otro con cara de ¬¬ *

- ¡Ya se ve?- gritó.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! Mejor así ya déjalo, ya va a llover y no queremos que tus piercings se oxiden con la lluvia!-

- Pues ahora te aguantas, tú me obligaste a subir y aquí, y ahora no voy a bajar hasta que tus cochinadas digo novelas se vean bien! Tengo orgullo sabes- dijo pAin con ojitos brillantes.

- Está bien pero no entiendo.. ¡porqué subiste a los demás!

- Pueeeeeees…no sé pero ya están aquí sería de provecho que ayudaran

- Etto líder… no sería mejor que nos fuéramos, además si seguimos aquí nos vamos a electrocutar,hum- dijo Deidara con cara de -.-

En eso sonó un trueno y todos gritaron excepto Itachi, porque es Itachi, uedando así: Zetsu con sus hojas cerradas, Kisame con la cabeza en una pecera, Hidan detrás de Kakuzu y Deidara en los brazos de Tobi quién ya había despertado, dándose cuenta dónde estaba dio un salto y se sonrojó.

- Ay ya ni que fuera para tanto, son uso criminales de rango S y le tienen miedo a los truenos?- dijo Pain.

- Ettoooooooooooooooooooooooo- fue la respuesta de todos.

- ¡ Ya se vee bieeeen?- preguntó de nuevo el pelinaranja.

- Noooooooooo, sigue intentandooo- respondió Konan.

- Lider-sama, Tobi tiene miedo, Tobi piensa que mejor hay que bajarnos abajo porque si no nos va a caer un rayo a todos y nos vamos a moriiiir! Waaaaaaaa nos vamos amorir! Nos vamos amorir!...- y así Tobi siguió dándo vueltas en círculos gritando ¡nos vamos a morir! , mientras los demás tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- NO sé porque le tienen miedo a los relámpagos y truenos, si están bien lejesitos miren!- dijo pain con una gota de sudor y sonrisa fingida. En eso suena otro trueno y todos vuelven a gritar.

- CH*** M*** YA LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ PARA QUE PUEDA HACER MIS SACRIFICIOS A JASHIN-SAMAAA! &%$#/¬&&$#*_"#/()=%$ - dijo Hidan.

- Tengo que admitir que Hidan tiene razón- dijo el líder.

- ¡Sobre los rituales de jashin-sama?- preguntó Kisame.

- No tarado sobre la antena, esta cochinada no sirve, y todo porque cierto viejo tacaño no quiso comprar otra- dijo Pain mirando asesinamente a Kakuzu.

- QUE? Es mucho gasto de dinero- dijo Kakuzu poniendo ojos de $.$

- Como sea, yo digo que ésta antena es más vieja que el más viejo de aquí,hum- dijo Deidara.

- uuuu te dijeron viejo te dijeron viejo- empezó a cantar el peliblanco saltando de un lado para otro.

Kakuzu solo le dedico una mirada asesina al pobre de Deidara y haciéndolo el típico gesto del dedo pasando por el cuello, sigo de que lo va a ahorcar.

- Líder creo que sería recomendable ya meternos a la cueva porque ya los rayos están muy cerca y nos puede caer uno.

- Claro que no, somos criminales de rango S y..- en eso que les va cayendo un rayo a todos.

-¡!- gritaron todos sacudiéndose como spaghettis y con los pelos igual que un puercoespín.

- Listo Painsito ya se veee! Wiiii! X3- dijo Konan desde su cuarto.

- P**** M*** MIREN YA COMO QUEDÉ AHORA YA NO PODRÉ HACERLE SACRIFICIOS A JASHIN-SAMAAA!- dijooo…Kakuzu?.

- Tobi no sabe, Tobi es un buen chico!- dijo Deidara?

- No pude terminar de leer mi libro TT_TT- dijo itachi-

- …- "dijo" Kisame.

- Espero que mi dinero no se haya quemado :'( - dijo Hidan con un aura depresiva.

- Pero qué está pasando aquí! En dónde estoy! Soooy el líder u.u – dijo Zetsu.

- ¡Oh por dios! Me estoy asfixiando ayuda no puedo respirar y sólo veo de un ojo ayudaaaa, hum!- dijo Tobi.

- Creo que ya sé qué pasó, con el rayo de alguna manera cambiamos de cuerpos- dijo el "líder".

- Nooo me digas ¬¬ p*****- dijo "Kakuzu". Todos se quedaron mirandóse a otros para ver quién se había cambiado con quién, y los resultados fueron:

Las 3 parejas: deidara y tobi, Kauzu e Hidan, Itachi y Kisame se cambiaron entre sí, mientras que entre Zetsu y Pain hubo un cabio.

oOo

Después de contarle la historia a Konan, todos se sentaron esperando una respuesta.

- Cómo pudo ser posible que haya pasado esto, ¿y ahora cómo le vamos a hacer?-

- No sé mi amor- dijo "Zetsu", a lo cual Konan gritó porque no estaba acostumbrada al cambio- Fíjate en qué lugar quedé en el del bipolar ¬¬

- Oye!, dijo Zetsu desde el cuerpo de Pain ya saben jajja xD.

- Etto Kakuzu no es por ofender pero… Cuánto hace que no te bañas y te cambias! ***** si hueles a puro viejo decrépito!- dijo Hidan viéndose la ropa, después agarró un espejo y dijo- OMJ que viejo me veo! Donde está el sexy Hidan que conocía!

- Ahí,hum- dijo Deidara señalando a "Hidan2 que dormía plácidamente en el sillón.

- Dinero zzz mío zzzz hidan es un estúpido religoso zzzz-

- Ey te estás haciendo el dormido!-

- No es cierto zzzz cállate zzzz

- Bueno ya dejen de pelear ¿ qué no entienden que esto es grave? Podríamos quedarnos así para siiiiempreeee- dijo Itachi poniendo ojos de O.O.

- De seguro éste es un castigo que me ha mandado kamui-sama por espiar a Konan en la ducha- dijo Pain miando hacia arriba.

- ¡¿QUEE TU HICISTE QUEEEE!- gritó Konan con una cuchara en la mano - Tengo un arma, y no dudaré en usarla!- dijo para después alejarse con una risa malvada, dejando a todos en el piso con muchas gotas de sudor y una cara de miedo.

- Tobi cree que si nos volvemos a electrocutar con un enchufe volveremos ser nosotros! Tobi es un bueeen chicoo- dijo Tobi saludando con sus nuevas manos sonrientes.

- Dios que hice para merecer esto,hum! Encima que me veo ridículo con ésta máscara y sigo sin respirar bien ¬¬ Tobi hace que mi cuerpo se vea tan ridículo y…dónde está Tobi!

- No sé, pero quiero aclarar una cosa: 1 ya no eres una rubia sin pechos, ahora eres una lollipop sin pechos, y 2 no se dice Dios se dice jashin-sama! Más respeto p***- dijo Hidan, quién traía una pinza de ropa en la nariz, porque según él su nuevo cuerpo olía a "viejo decrépito".

- ¬¬'

- Yo vi que fue al baño- dijo Kisame. Enseguida Deidara fue corriendo al baño tocando fuertemente la puerta.

- ¡TOBI ABREMEE! ¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO AHÍ,HUM!- entonces descubrió que la puerta estaba sin seguro y la abrió y lo que vio sólo lo dejo al borde del desmayo

- POR DIOS TOBII!-dijo Deidara y a lo lejos se escuchó un "es jashin-samaa" a lo cual Deidara no hizo caso.

- QUE ESTAS MIRANDO AHÍ DEJA YA DE "EXPLORAR MI CUERPO",HUM!- con los gritos del rubio sólo provocó la aparición de los demás akatsuki, incluso "Hidan" que se despertó.

- Tobi sólo quería comprobar algo!

- De qué rayos hablas idiota,hum!-

- Para saber si Deidara-sempai era hombre o mujer! :D – dijo Tobi.

- Maldito…SOY HOMBREE,HUM!- y enseguida lo mandó a volar con su arcilla.

- Tobi es un buen chicoooo!- dijo Tobi volando por los aires.

- Cielos,hum… será duró mandar a volar a Tobi mientras esté en mi cuerpo, ya me lo quemé todito! TTuTT- dijo sacando una cascadita por el agujero de la máscara.

- YA DEJEN DE GRITAAARRR!- llego Konan con una máscara de aguacate en la cara, que alos akatsukis sólo les dio más miedo. Porque cuándo Konan se enoja, SE ENOJA.

- Hay que pensar una manera de solucionar esto, estando así no vamos a poder hacer nada- dijo Konan.

- No te preocupes mi amor haber dame un besito- dijo Pain acercándose

- Nooo!1 No te puedo besar en ese cuerpo! Sben qué? Iré a buscar ayuda no se muevan de aquí regreso en un ratoo- dijo Konan

- Tobi quiere helado!

- Yo quiero dangos

. Yo arcilla

- Haber haber no saldré a comprarles sus m**** inservibles, voy a pedir ayuda!- dijo Konan enfadada y se fue dando un portazo.

- Esto está de la m*** no voy a aguantar así y menos con el cuerpo que me tocó!- dijo "kakuzu"

- Te comprendo Hidan,hum yo tampoco podre vivir así, y no podré vivir así porque me estoy ahogando,hum!- dijo"Tobi". Segundos más tarde ya todo el ambiente de la cueva era un caos: "Tobi y Kakuzu" osea Deidara e Hidan estaban en la esqwuina con aura depresiva llorando a cascaditas y luego cantando canciones como "rata de 2 patas" "barney y sus amigos" y "bob espponja" con una guitarra que de quién sabe dónde la habrán sacado. Kakuzu seguía durmiendo, Kisame e itachi "platicaban", Zetsu hablaba con una flor mientras jugaba con sus piercings y Pain sólo se miraba en un espejo mientras lloraba.

En eso suena el teléfono y "Zetsu" tuvo que contestar ya que el estaba en el cuerpo del líder.

- Dice que tengo una reunión en media hora- dijo

- Pero cómo le vas a hacer? No pienso que Zetsa ande por ahí con su bipolaridad y arruine mi reputación- dijo el líder

- Cuál? La de el colador que se la pasa en las cantinas,hum?- preguntó Deidara

- No! Esa no!

- Aaaa la de el tipo que espía a su novia en la ducha- dijo Kisame

- Esa tampoco! Me refiero a la de buen líder.

Y así Zetsu tuvo que ir a la tal reunión de Pain "piercings adictos anónimos".

- Y ésta semana íbamos a ver cómo dejar el vicio TTuTT- dijo Pain.

oOo

Después de que Zetsu regresara de la reunión con 15 folletos sobre los piercings, Konan rwegresó junto con una chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes.

- Ya regresé tarados, miren aquí les trasgio a esta muchacha Sákenla- dijo KOnan y todos se pusieron a empujarla hacia la puerta.

- Es Sakura!- dijo la pelirosada limpiando sus ropas.

- Me vale cabello de chicle,hum- dijo Deidara, con lo cual Sakura lo dejó noqueado al pobre, rompiendo algo de la máscara de Tobi.

- Bueno bueno ya déjenla en paz, ella vino a arreglar su cambio de personalidad, con una posión.

- Esta es la organización más rara que he visto- dijo Sakura

- ¡Que dijiste pedazo de m***!- dijo Hidan.

- Que está hermosísima!- respondió con miedo.

oOo

5 minutos después

- Bueno entonces que va a pasar Saira?- preguntó Tobi

- Sakura!

- Ah si si eso

- Bueno sólo tienen quew tomarse esta posión que hice, y TODA, porque me costó mucho trabajo hacerla y deja mancha permanente-

- ¬¬ más trabajo- dijo Konan

- Pero prometan que se la tomarán toda eh!

- Lo prometemos- dijeron los akatsukis levantando la mano.

- Bueno entonces comenzaré coooon…- dijeo Sakura cerrando los ojos y apuntando con el dedo, después dio muchas vueltas y cuando se detuvo los abrió.

- Tú! El que parece colador- Dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Pain como colador (N/A: bueno esto de colador que he mencionado antes es porque de tantos hoyos que ha de tener en la cara por los piercings ya parece colador jajaj, lo siento si ofendí a alguien con esto o.o)

- te lo dije,hum!- dijo Deidara.

Entonces "Pain" (Zetsu) se sentó en una silla y empezó a beber la posión de la copa.

- Sabe a Sake…QUIEROOO MAAAAS!- dijo el.

- Claro que es sake pero con otra cosa, y no te puedo dar más ¬¬ es medicinal no para que te emborraches- entonces Zetsu puso cara de u.u y siguió bebiendo.

- Y bien? Dio resultado?- preguntó Kisame.

- Pues siiii, oh mira un unicornio de coloreees, y arcoíris hermososs waa! :3

- Sí, parece que está haciendo efecto- dijo Sakura

- Pero cual p*** efecto si está alucinando!- dijo Hidan.

Entonces Zetsu se puso como loco y empezó a andar por toda la cueva.

- Nooo mi hermosos cuerpo está siendo controlado por un loco bipolarrr! Nooo me voy amorir no me quiero morir no me quieor mori waaa!

oOo

*Se ve a Pain en su cama gritando no me quiero morir y otras cosas inentendibles*

- ¡Pain! Que pasa?- preguntó Konan.

- Tuve un sueño espantoso!

- Te dije que no vieras los telettubies ¬¬

- No eso no! Además son tan lindooos :3

-Ese no es el tema que soñabas?

-Pues que nos caía un rayo y todos cambiábamos de cuerpo: yo en el de zetsu, zetsu en el mio, deidara en el de tobi, tobi en el de deidara, kisame en el de itachi, itachi en el de kisame, hidan en el de kakuzu y kakuzu en el de hidan!

- Ash mejor vuélvete a dormir mañana tienes reunión en "piercings adictos anónimos"

- Es cierto- y entonces los 2 se volvieron a dormir.

oOo

En la mañana…

Pain se levanta se arregla y recorre todo el pasillo cuidadosamente, ve a Hidan y Kakuzu pelearse, a zetsu pelearse consigo mismo, a kisame alimentando sus peces, a itachi leyendo su típico libro "soy un emo ojeroso ¿Qué hago?", a konan haciendo el desayuo, a deidara explotando a tobi y en fin lo ordinario.

- Así me gusta que todos se peleen sigan peleándose como siempre eh los quiero a todos!- dijo el pelinaranja.

- Eh líder se siente bien?- dijo tobi

- Claro que sí!- entonces abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sakura.

- Hola gusta ayudar a la organización "pelos de chicle" comprando unas botellitas de sake?- dijo alegremente. Pain le cerro la puerta en las naricas.

- AAAH es la tipilla vieja bruja rosadaa waa sakenla! Si toman de su sake hara que vean unicornios feoss waaa!- y se fue corriendo en círculos.

Konan y los demás ayudaron a sakura a arreglar su nariz y obligaron a Pain a pagarle el sake que se quebró.

Y Pain aprendió que no es bueno ver telettubies en la noche porque te causa pesadillas °w°.

FIN!

AAA x fin termine como se les hizo? A kien kiera ke lea este fic ke yo kreo k nadie u.u es un asco! Bno plis si alguien lee esto dejen un review para saber tan bn me salio mi primer fic! Jajaja xD arigatoo! Minatsuki-chan se despide!


End file.
